


Wizards and Warlocks

by ClumsyEdge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is sort of awkward, Auror Draco Malfoy, Banter, Family, Feel-good, Friendship, Gen, HP: EWE, M/M, Magnus saves Draco in various different ways, Protective Magnus Bane, Reunions, Scorpius is an adorable ball of energy, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyEdge/pseuds/ClumsyEdge
Summary: Magnus wakes during the night to the sight of Draco Malfoy bleeding out on his freshly polished, red oak floor.





	Wizards and Warlocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent, because I think Draco and Magnus could be very good friends. Also, because the idea of Malec babysitting Scorpius is adorable. 
> 
> This is based on the Shadowhunters TV show - unfortunately I have never read the books. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus could physically feel the moment his wards were breached. They stretched elastically, before snapping back into place. Someone had passed through.

His eyes slid open immediately, bright and distinctly feline in the dim glow of his bedroom. With his senses heightened and his magic flaring to detect the source of the disturbance, he slid slowly out of bed. Whoever had come knocking at these ungodly hours better have a damn good reason. Luckily, the non-violent ease with which they’d passed through his wards indicated friend rather than foe.

He heard Alec’s breathing change and knew his boyfriend was awake now, too. Alec raised a sleepy eyebrow at him, to which Magnus simply shrugged.

A loud crash sounded from his living room and Magnus cursed under his breath. He hoped to hell it wasn't anything valuable. Throwing the door open with sharp words of reproach on the tip of his tongue, Magnus instead found his jaw snapping shut.

A tall blonde man was on his knees, shattered pottery scattering the floor around him. A young, equally blonde, child was crouched next to him, hands on the older man’s arms as if trying desperately to keep him upright on his own.

Magnus was at their side in an instant, alarmed by the sight of blood on both of them.

“Is that you, Draco? What on Earth happened?”

The child ducked nervously behind the older man's figure, eyeing Magnus warily with a familiar pair of steel-grey eyes. An older pair of those eyes turned up to meet his gaze. They were tired, dull.

“Thank Merlin,” is all Draco managed to get out before he collapsed into Magnus’s arms.

“Dad! Dad!” The young boy looked on the verge of tears.

Alec had emerged from the bedroom now too, his expression severe as he took in the scene.

“Help me get him into the spare bedroom,” Magnus said urgently and Alec nodded, “He’s lost a lot of blood.”

The young boy wouldn't let go of Draco’s robes as Alec lifted him, sniffling. Magnus gently prised the small hands from the cloth and held them carefully. The boy stiffened at the touch but didn't pull away. Suspicion still shone strongly in his gaze.

“Hi there,” Magnus said softly, “My name is Magnus Bane. Your dad is a dear friend of mine.”

The boy remained silent, bottom lip trembling but gaze defiant. He was staring directly into Magnus’s eyes.

“May I ask your name, young one?”

The boy continued to stare and Magnus sighed in sudden realisation. He blinked and his cat eyes disappeared. The boy visibly relaxed.

“Scorpius,” he mumbled, “is my dad going to be okay?”

“I can heal him, but only if I know what happened. Can you tell me what happened, Scorpius?”

Scorpius shifted on his feet, glancing warily at the door to the spare room, where Alec had carried Draco.

“Our home was attacked.” Scorpius trembled slightly under Magnus's fingers and he gave the boy’s hands a gentle squeeze. “H-he was shot with a curse, I think. The light w-was red and then he started coughing up blood. There was so much blood…”

Magnus’s brow furrowed. Internal damage, then.

“He shielded me.” Tears gathered at the corner of Scorpius’s eyes. “And with the last of his energy, he grabbed me and portkeyed us here.”

Magnus thought this all very unusual. Why would Draco bring them here? Why not somewhere closer to home? Surely fleeing across continents wasn't the ideal.

“What about you? Are you hurt?” Magnus asked, eyeing the blood on the boy's chest.

Scorpius followed the gaze but shook his head. Large, crocodile tears were starting to drop down his cheeks.

“This is dad’s blood.”

Magnus wiped away some of the tears with a thumb.

“Shh, you’re safe now.” Magnus soothed. “Do you mind if I use some magic on you? I just want to make sure you weren't affected by that curse too.”

Magnus allowed a small orb of blue to gather in his palm, flickering gently as he offered it to Scorpius for perusal. Scorpius’s eyes widened.

“You can do wandless magic?” Scorpius breathed, awestruck. His waterlogged eyes shone as his tears momentarily halted. Magnus smiled.

“Sure can. Will you let me use this on you? It won’t hurt.”

Scorpius reached out to touch the orb. The magic bobbed happily as he did so, tendrils of soft blue curling around his fingers in playful greeting.

Scorpius giggled.

“It's warm,” he said, looking to Magnus excitedly. “If that magic won't hurt me, I'm okay with it.”

Magnus nodded and placed the orb gently into Scorpius’s chest, his diagnostic magic spreading immediately throughout the boy’s body. Scorpius stood still as this happened, eyes closed and enveloped in a pleasant warmth.

“It looks like your dad protected you well.” Magnus smiled as he withdrew his magic and Scorpius’s eyes snapped open. “I'm going to try my very best to heal him, okay?”

Magnus stood and, to his surprise, Scorpius grabbed his hand as he did so. Magnus gave the hand a squeeze.

“Would you like to come with me?”

Scorpius nodded shyly and they entered the spare room. Alec was staring down at Draco with a worried furrow on his brow. Draco looked whiter than ever, and considering Draco’s regular pallor, that was indeed worrying. A sheen of sweat was gathering at his brow and blood continued to leak from his lips.

“Oh dear.” Magnus felt concern spike in the pit of his stomach.

“Magnus, it looks like it's getting worse.”

Alec looked up and caught sight of Scorpius hiding half behind Magnus’s arms. His expression softened.

“This may take a while.” Magnus looked down at Scorpius. “Scorpius, this is Alec. Let him know if you need anything, alright? Anything at all.”

Scorpius looked up at Magnus, bit his lip and nodded determinedly. He pulled his hand from Magnus's and walked over to hug Alec’s trouser leg. Alec looked surprised, but pleased by the unexpected affection.

Magnus took a deep breath as he stepped toward the bed. He felt his magic uncoil within him, blinking to life as he roused it to do his bidding. Behind him, he heard Scorpius’s sharp intake of breath and he fleetingly wondered if the child could feel the magic in the air.

He felt a brief moment of sadness at the sight of his deathly friend, but caught himself. He channeled power into his palms and dropped the glamour from his eyes.

He’d save him.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time Magnus pulled away from Draco, stumbling a little with the strain of magic depletion. Alec was at his side immediately, steadying him. He smiled in thanks, before looking over to Draco’s prone form.

The curse hadn't been complicated to break, thankfully. However, repairing the damage caused had been a far more delicate task. The curse had caused lacerations to the internal organs and thinned the blood, to prevent clotting. It was designed to kill the victim via blood loss, slowly. A cruel way to go.

“You alright?” Alec’s voice was warm but tinged with worry.

“I'm okay, Alexander.” Magnus put a hand over his in reassurance. “Just expended a lot of my magic.”

“Should I make you a steak later?” Alec offered, humour tinting the tone of his voice. “Draw you a bath? Mix you a cocktail?”

Magnus chuckled softly, bringing a hand up to Alec's neck. He stroked the soft hairs there, drawing comfort from Alec's solid warmth.

“Honey, we all know you can't mix a cocktail to save your life.”

Alec looked affronted for all of one second, before his lip twitched upward.

“But my steaks are great.”

Magnus hummed in agreement.

“That they are.”

Magnus turned back to Draco, pleased to see he was no longer sweating profusely, and was now breathing steadily.

In all the excitement of the night before, Magnus hadn't had a chance to truly look at Draco. He hadn't realised how much time had passed, until he noticed that Draco was no longer the boy he once knew. He was broader, his figure filled in with lean muscle. The corners of his eyes were starting to crease, too. How long had it been? 10 years? 15?

Magnus reached over to brush away the matted blonde hair on Draco’s forehead, fondness and nostalgia sweeping him suddenly. He'd grown into a fine man.

“So…” Alec began, and Magnus smiled at the awkwardness of his tone. “Who exactly…?”

“I'm not sure I'm allowed to talk about where they're from. You'll have to ask him yourself when he wakes,” Magnus said, turning to Alec with an amused smile, “But I met Draco when he was younger. He was no more than a boy, just out of school: lost and alone. I didn’t realised it had been so long since we’d last seen each other.”

Alec nodded, curiosity burning in his eyes at the omission but knowing not to ask. Instead, he latched onto the information he was privy to.

“He was in a bad place. He'd been through terrible things: done some pretty terrible things too.”

Magnus thought sadly back to the moment Draco had broken down in front of him for the first time: tears burning hot trails down his face. He'd told Magnus everything that day: about the war, about the madman who'd haunted the halls of his home, about his family, about his father, about the things he'd done to please his father. He'd expected Magnus to kick him out, had expected rejection.

“The world was cruel to force such burdens onto the shoulders of those so young,” Magnus said quietly.

“You took him in, didn't you?” Alec’s lip quirked. “Why does that not surprise me?”

Magnus sighed and pulled the covers up to Draco’s neck, tucking him in carefully.

Scorpius was curled up on a chair next to the bed, snoring softly under his own blanket. The boy had refused to leave his father’s side throughout the night.

“Seeing him like this: as a capable adult with a beautiful son, makes me incredibly grateful that I did.”

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, resting his chin on Magnus's shoulder. They stood for a moment, watching father and son sleep peacefully.

“They're British.” Alec pointed out suddenly. “Scorpius’s accent is so posh, it's adorable.”

Magnus laughed in surprise.

“Draco was raised as an aristocrat.” Magnus quirked an eyebrow at the way Scorpius was sleeping, limbs sprawled all over the place on his little sofa. “Though, I'm guessing they're migrating away from that lifestyle.”

Alec huffed a laugh in response.

“You should sit down, Magnus. I’ll cook us up some brunch.”

* * *

Scorpius tumbled out of his shell with all the grace of a charging rhino once he heard his father was going to be okay. The child was excitable and curious, a combination which led to several close encounters with Magnus’s personal collection of ingredients. When the boy almost dissolved his fingers in a jar of chimera venom, Magnus resorted to keeping everything dangerous under lock and key.

When he wasn’t letting his curiosity get away from him, Scorpius was engaged and endlessly clever. They were often left alone together during the day, with Alec returning to the institute and Draco resting in bed. He would follow Magnus from room to room, sitting quietly when a client arrived and watching Magnus brew his potions. He seemed fascinated by the art, asking some rather insightful questions about ingredients and technique.

Magnus was surprised by the breadth of his knowledge, and said as much one night as he created a sleeping draught for a client. Scorpius had become uncharacteristically bashful at the comment, admitting that he often watched his father work.

Magnus knew of Draco’s talent with potions. They’d learned much from each other in the past: Draco the rustic, instinctual ways of the warlocks, and Magnus the methodical methods of wizarding Britain.

In quiet moments, Scorpius would tell him about his life, about Draco. Magnus enjoyed listening to these stories, of the antics the little boy got up to while his father was away at work. Magnus felt sorry for the poor house elves who were tasked with Scorpius’s care.

“I once got Winky to turn Kreacher’s nose hairs pink,” Scorpius said, as he delicately plucked chrysanthemum petals for Magnus’s brew, “Whenever he sneezed, it was like cotton candy. We felt bad afterward though, so we baked him a cake to apologise.”

Magnus also learned that Draco was now an Auror (a wizarding law enforcement officer). Scorpius described him as a sort of wizard James Bond, but Magnus knew better than to believe every tale a 6-year-old enamoured with his father told.

Draco’s partner was interesting too, and Magnus wondered what undoubtedly odd events had led to the unlikely pairing. He had, of course, heard all about Harry Potter from a much younger Draco. Though, he’d had the distinct impression they’d never gotten along.

One day, Magnus discovered something so deeply personal to the Malfoy family, he felt almost intrusive.

Scorpius had been watching him work on a particularly difficult potion. He'd been so focused on his task, he didn’t notice the glamour slip from his eyes until he heard Scorpius’s quiet gasp.

He’d cursed himself internally, and had expected the boy to close up again out of fear. Instead, though, Scorpius simply looked thoughtful.

“They’re different.” Scorpius announced after a moment, as if he’d finally figured out one of the world’s greatest mysteries. “Your eyes: they’re different from _his._ ”

“Whose?” Magnus asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

“The Dark Lord,” Scorpius said, so matter-of-factly, that Magnus stilled completely in shock. “Yours aren't red.”

Magnus wasn't sure what to say. He knew exactly who Scorpius was talking about, of course. He still remembered how terrified Draco had been simply mentioning the man. The fact that he, at any time, could've reminded Draco or Scorpius of someone so evil, was both hurtful and alarming.

“Dad still has nightmares,” Scorpius said, “He tells me he doesn't, but I can hear him shouting sometimes.”

Magnus remained silent, stirring the potion for lack of anything else to do. He kept his eyes down, fully glamoured.

But Scorpius simply kept surprising him.

“Your eyes are pretty.” Scorpius stated, with all the confidence of a child who didn't realise the weight of their words. “They're like a cat’s eyes, not a snakes. Although I like both cats and snakes. I think dad would like them too.”

Magnus had been so shocked, he'd botched the potion. But he kept his eyes unglamoured for the remainder of the day.

Meanwhile, Draco gradually improved. The first time he awoke, it was only for a few minutes. Enough for him to smile at his son and whisper a tired ‘thankyou’ to Magnus before slipping under again. The next day, he was up for almost half an hour.

Amusingly, Alec was always trying to catch Draco awake so he could finally ask him some questions. It seemed luck was against him, however, because every time he dropped by, Draco was out like a light.

“Is he secretly an ogre?” Alec asked, in his nightly attempt to guess Draco’s secret identity. “A gremlin disguised as a man?”

Magnus laughed, pulling him in for a kiss. Alec smiled into it, looping his arms around Magnus’s waist to bring him closer.

“You really think he could be a gremlin looking like that? He's far too pretty.” Magnus said into Alec’s lips when they separated.

Alec’s eyes danced with humour. “Who knows? It could just be a very solid disguise.”

By the third night, Draco was well enough to sit up. Scorpius, of course, was so excited he talked a mile a minute at Draco: about Alec and Magnus, about potions, about the weird clients they’d sometimes get. When he tired himself out, he tucked himself in beside his dad and promptly fell asleep.

“It’s a shame Alexander was forced to stay back at the institute tonight. He’s been dying to ask you some questions.” Magnus walked into the room with two mugs of tea, sliding into a chair by Draco’s bedside and handing one over. “He really does have rotten luck.”

Draco accepted gratefully and took an appreciative sip.

“It baffles me that you’re dating the head of the New York Institute,” Draco said wryly, “You hated Shadowhunters last time we talked. Are you growing soft in your old age, my friend?”

“Draco, darling, it’s been 10 years. Last time we talked you were still baby-faced and wallowing in self-pity.” Magnus quirked a brow. “Besides, forgive me for calling the kettle black, but your Auror partner certainly is an unusual choice.”

Draco made a face. “Touché. But in my defence, the circumstances leading to that were extenuating.”

“Oh, I’d love to hear it.” Magnus grinned, sipping at his own steaming mug.

Draco winced.

“It wasn’t very long ago, actually. And I’m not sure I care to revisit that particular memory right now.”

Draco looked utterly disgusted, much to Magnus’s amusement, but it only helped to stoke his burning curiosity.

Obviously, Draco caught his expression because he simply shook his head.

“Trust me, it’s a tale for another night. It got sticky, and not in the fun way either.”

They exchanged a mutual look of distress before dissolving into laughter. Scorpius stirred a little, and immediately the two men quietened. Draco ran a soothing hand through his son’s fine, white-blonde hair and the boy settled once more. He continued to rub gentle circles into his scalp as the boy dozed off.

“He’s a brilliant boy.” Magnus said quietly, the sight of Draco and Scorpius filling him with warmth. “You’ve raised him well.”

Draco smiled then, soft and genuine. Magnus didn’t think he’d ever seen such an expression on Draco’s face before, certainly not when Draco had stayed with him all those years ago. Magnus felt his heart swell with pride and affection. Fatherhood suited him.

“Thankyou, Magnus,” Draco said softly, “And I truly mean it. You’ve done more for me than you know.”

“I’ve only ever done what I believed was right. Nothing more.” Magnus replied, to which Draco simply shook his head in disbelief.

“You took me in when I had nowhere else to go. You listened to all my fears and all my sins, and you still accepted me.” Draco reached out, and Magnus met him halfway. “Magnus, you gave me a home.”

Magnus felt his eyes growing wet, and Draco squeezed his hand gently.

“You saved me back then, and you’ve saved me once again,” Draco said.

“Oh, my dear boy.” Magnus replied, tightening his grip on Draco’s hand ever so slightly. “It wasn’t me who saved you back then. _You_ saved _yourself_.”

Draco rolled his eyes, his smile unfaltering.

“You sell yourself short. I would never have managed to pull myself together without you.” Draco pulled his hand away to resume stroking his son’s hair. He pretended not to notice Magnus wipe at his eyes.

“I have been meaning to ask, though.” Magnus continued, once his eyes were dry again. “Why did you come here? Surely, somewhere closer would have been more convenient?”

Draco’s expression darkened, his bliss from earlier all but disappearing. Magnus furrowed his brow at the unexpected shift.

“The people who attacked us are highly skilled. They managed to unravel the tightly constructed wards I’d placed around my home, somehow. And believe me when I say, those wards weren’t simple.” Draco scowled, frustration flickering into his eyes. “I suspect one of them is an Unspeakable.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar term.

“A highly skilled ministry wizard with undetermined talents.” Draco clarified. “Potter and I have been surreptitiously looking into some…rather questionable recent events. Perhaps, we stuck our noses somewhere we weren’t supposed to.”

Magnus’s expression had grown grim at this revelation, and Draco offered him a wry smile in response.

“Honestly, I wasn’t really acting on conscious thought. All I knew was that I needed to save my son.” Draco shrugged. “Your portkey was there, and so I grabbed it. Thinking back, I’m grateful it was yours. What safer place to take refuge, than in the home of the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

Magnus frowned.

“And these…events you're looking into,” Magnus said, “They’re important enough to warrant an attempted assassination? On a trained Auror, no less.”

Draco’s expression was hard now, angry.

“Apparently so.”

Magnus wasn't going to pry. This was wizard business, and Draco was more than capable enough to deal with it.

“Well then, it seems prudent that you recover quickly,” Magnus said, “For now, you can rest assured that you'll be safe here.”

Draco smiled gratefully and drank his tea.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful sound of Scorpius’s quiet snores.

“Magnus?” Draco asked after a while, voice soft so as not to disturb his son’s slumber.

Magnus raised his eyes from his mug, where he’d been lost in thought.

“I’m glad you’ve finally opened your heart to someone,” Draco said, “You deserve to be happy.”

Magnus smiled fondly.

“Thank you, Draco. I think I am happy.”

* * *

“Dad and I count down the years and months until I get my letter.” Scorpius babbled excitedly over his pancakes. “Since I’m only 6 now, I still have…”

He paused, holding up his fingers to count. Alec grinned widely at him, his own forkful of food raised halfway to his mouth.

“4 years and 3 months to go!”

Alec’s plastered on a serious expression when Scorpius looked back up at him.

“Wow you’ll be there in no time. Are you sure you’re ready for that kind of responsibility?” Alec said sternly, eyes twinkling.

Scorpius’s jaw set determinedly and he puffed out his little chest. Magnus hid his own smile behind his drink.

“Of course! I’m going to get my letter, go to Hogwarts and be the best seeker ever!” Scorpius said, “And I’ll ace potions, of course.”

Alec nodded, satisfied.

“I expect you to send me updates. How else can I know you’re keeping true to your word?”

Scorpius looked deadly serious when he replied.

“I promise I’ll owl you every week.”

“Alright, alright little star player, you might want to finish your breakfast before you start your professional career.” Magnus shot Alec a look, to which Alec simply shrugged smugly. “And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. For shame, trying to coax secrets out of a child like that.”

Alec averted his gaze guiltily, and Scorpius’s jaw dropped.

“Alec!” he gasped, the perfect picture of a truly affronted 6-year-old, “You made me break the statue of secrets!”

 Alec raised an eyebrow, and Magnus snorted a laugh.

“I made you do what now?” Alec asked.

“What’s this I hear about breaking the statute of secrecy?”

All three heads whipped around to where Draco stood leaning against the doorframe. He was still pale, but his eyes were bright and his grin genuine. He’d changed out of the pyjamas Magnus had loaned him, back into a pressed white shirt and smart black trousers. Magnus wondered fleetingly where they’d come from.

“Dad!” Scorpius dropped his fork and rushed from the table to his father.

“Hey there, little one.” Draco ran a loving hand through his son’s hair.

Luckily, Scorpius knew better than to be too rough and instead of tackling the man, gently grabbed a hand and lead him to the table. Magnus stood to pull out a chair, and Draco dropped into it with a grateful smile.

“Oh Magnus, I hope you don’t mind but I transfigured the clothes you loaned me.”

Magnus could practically see Alec’s ears perk at this titbit of information.

“I expect them to be transfigured back after you’re done with them.” Magnus scolded Draco gently, moving to get a warm glass of water. “And I thought I told you not to get out of bed. You need to rest.”

“All I’ve done is rest for the past week.” Draco accepted the glass, shooting him a half-hearted glare. “If I spend any more time in that bed, I fear I’ll go insane from boredom.”

“Forgive me for caring.” Magnus scoffed, returning Draco’s glare with one of his own. “But I’d prefer it if you didn’t keel over.”

“You needn’t baby me. I’m not a young boy anymore.” Draco sniffed, taking a small sip of his water. “And besides, I’ve recovered from much worse.”

“You may be older, but your stubbornness remains the same. I forgot how pig-headed you can be.” Magnus simply shook his head and continued. “It seems as your health returns, so too does your snark.”

Draco’s expression slid easily into a perfect Malfoy mask of derision.

“What can I say? It’s a family gift,” Draco drawled, but then his expression softened into an amused grin, which Magnus returned with a roll of his eyes.

Alec and Scorpius exchanged a helpless glance.

“Scorp, eat your food darling. Alec went to the trouble of cooking for you, after all,” Draco said.

Scorpius obediently picked up his fork and started on his breakfast once again. Almost on instinct, Alec remembered the fork in his own hand, too. He took a bite, feeling Draco’s gaze on him.

“So you’re Alec Lightwood?” Draco asked, fiddling with the rim of his glass. “I do believe this is the first time we’ve met while I’ve been conscious. Draco Malfoy.”

Alec swallowed his food and extended a hand, which Draco caught and shook briefly. He eyed the runes on Alec’s forearm with open curiosity.

“Shadowhunter?”

Alec nodded and said, “Yeah. I hunt demons, mostly.”

Draco arched an eyebrow.

“Mostly?”

Alec shrugged, a nervous chuckle rising to his throat. Something about Draco Malfoy made him feel all of 12 again. Perhaps it was the way the older man spoke, with a perpetually sardonic lilt to his voice. Or perhaps, it was the fact that despite not knowing much about him, Draco Malfoy somehow still exuded the aura of a man who’d seen too much.

“Yeah, well we Shadowhunters haven’t exactly had the most morally upstanding history. It hasn’t always been just demons.” Alec admitted, and Draco’s gaze grew sharper, if possible. He didn’t miss the sideways glance he shot at Magnus, either.

“As I understand it, it was very a very recent point in your history.”

Perhaps it was Alec’s imagination but Draco’s gaze seemed assessing. He shifted uncomfortably.

“Uh, yeah. We may have dealt with a racist madman recently.” Alec admitted.

“Oh, I know all about your community’s recent antics. Our department at the Ministry keeps a close eye on international happenings.” Draco shrugged, the severity of his gaze lifting slightly. “But I’m not judging you for it. We’ve dealt with our own fair share of madmen over the years too.”

Alec put his fork down, attention fully captured.

“Really?” Alec paused. “Wait, isn't there a law protecting your secrets or something? Are you sure you should be telling me this?”

Draco’s smile broadened as Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering something about Malfoy dramatics under his breath.

“Technically, the statute only prohibits me from revealing things to muggles: or as you call them, mundanes. Since you're neither muggle nor mundane, it's a loophole I'm willing to exploit.” Draco smirked. “Also, I'm pretty sure Magnus here doesn't want to be withholding any information from his beau.”

Magnus glared at Draco. “You sure are chatty for someone who's just returned from death’s door.”

Draco leaned over the table, effectively ignoring him. Magnus huffed an insulted breath, to which Scorpius patted his hand consolingly.

“You know, you remind me of someone.” Draco drawled. “From your unwavering righteousness to your fumbling awkwardness. A Gryffindor through and through.”

Scorpius grinned and nodded. “He’s kinda like Harry.”

At this, Magnus raised an eyebrow. The name was familiar to him from Draco’s stories: the boy who lived to save the world.

Alec, however, remained utterly confused.

“Ok. I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not,” he said.

Draco smirked again, looking far too amused for Alec’s liking.

“Harry likes saving people,” Scorpius added helpfully. “But he always gets himself into trouble when he does.”

Magnus snorted an amused laugh and said, “Oh, I definitely see the resemblance.”

Alec shot Magnus a betrayed look, which only made Magnus laugh harder.

“Alright, so if secrets aren’t an issue, can someone please explain to me who or what exactly you guys are?” Alec asked.

Draco and Scorpius exchanged a glance.

“That may take a while.”

* * *

Alec felt like he’d just heard a very detailed, very quirky fairy-tale when Draco was done explaining.

“So let me get this straight. You,” Alec said, pointing at Draco, “Are a Wizard? And you’re part of some secret wizarding community in Britain? And you’re also a wizard cop, who works for the wizarding government?”

Draco made a face at the last comment.

“The term is Auror, thankyou very much.”

“Right,” Alec said slowly, “And there’s a wizarding school called Hogwarts, where students go to learn how to cast spells and brew potions? And there’s a game called Quidditch, played on brooms?”

Scorpius chimed in now, snatching an imaginary snitch out of the air.

“It’s the best game ever!”

Alec looked unconvinced.

“And you do magic with wands? Like…actual magic wands?”

Draco nodded. “Correct.”

“Can you…demonstrate?” Alec asked, not entirely sure what to expect.

Draco shrugged and slid his hawthorn out of his sleeve. To Alec, it looked like nothing more than a bit of polished wood.

“ _Lumos.”_ Draco said, and the tip illuminated.

Magnus smiled at the display, seemingly charmed by the whole thing. Alec, meanwhile, felt his lips part in amazement. With a muttered _nox_ the light disappeared.

“What else can you do?” Alec asked, to which Draco smirked.

“What else _can’t_ I do?” he replied.

“Can you burn something?”

“Of course.”

“Heal something?”

“With practice, yes.”

“Make something float?”

“One of the first spells we learn.”

Alec leaned back in his chair, looking impressed.

“So you’re pretty much a warlock, but with a stick to channel your power.”

“ _Wand.”_ Draco corrected. “It isn’t exactly clear how we differ as species. In fact, our people often get into very heated debates about whether Merlin was, in fact, a wizard or a warlock.”

Alec gaped and turned to Magnus, who held up a hand before he could get a word out.

“Before you ask, I’ve never met Merlin. His era was before even my time, I’m afraid.” Magnus said, and Alec’s mouth snapped shut. “Although, it is one of my beliefs that he still walks among us.”

Alec opened his mouth to say something else, when suddenly a bright light appeared. A glowing stag galloped into the room, passing harmlessly through all of the furniture. Alec was on his feet, arrow cocked and aimed at the creature in less than a second, but Magnus’s hand on his arm stopped him from shooting.

“Potter’s patronus.” Draco said, rising to his feet with a confused expression. “What’s it doing here in Brooklyn?”

As it approached, it illuminated the kitchen, wrapping them in a blanket of comforting warmth. Alec watched, amazed, as it trotted over to Draco and nosed at his hand until Draco gave in and petted it.

Scorpius giggled.

“Malfoy,” it said, and Alec started. He’d had no idea it would speak. “If you’re hearing this, then I just want to let you know that you’re an absolute git. Would it hurt to send an owl or something from wherever the hell it is you’re hiding?”

Draco rolled his eyes as he continued to tickle the stag’s ears. The creature seemed unconcerned about the voice it was projecting. Apparently, the stag itself wasn’t doing the talking, simply delivering a message. Both Alec and Magnus were charmed by the display.

“I know you’re not dead. You’re too bloody resilient.” The voice continued, as the stag nuzzled Draco’s hand. “You mentioned a friend in Brooklyn you’d seek refuge in, if things ever got extreme…at least I think you did. I hope I’m in the right place. If not, my patronus is probably just going to come back to me and you’ll never even hear this message.”

Alec raised an eyebrow at the rambling. He hoped this wasn’t the ‘Harry’ guy he’d been compared to earlier. Magnus’s amused smile indicated that it probably was.

“Anyways, I’ve arranged transport back to London, so get your poncy arse over to Brooklyn Bridge by noon today.” The voice paused, as if considering its next words carefully. “We’ve got a new lead.”

And with that, the stag vanished, along with its perpetual warmth.

Draco sighed, lowering his hand from where he’d been petting it. He then turned to Scorpius.

“Looks like it’s time for us to go, Scorp.”

Scorpius nodded eagerly as Draco raised his wand.

“ _Expecto Patronum.”_

A small, wispy hawk burst from the end of it, gliding around the loft before coming to land on Draco’s outstretched arm. Draco scratched beneath its beak fondly as he talked.

“Deliver the following message to Harry Potter: We’ll be there.” He paused thoughtfully. “Also, Potter. You really should think about expanding your insult repertoire. You call me a git at least 5 times a day. It’s frankly getting a bit old.”

The hawk took off, disappearing straight through the wall.

“Alright. What was that?” Alec asked, eyes wide. Magnus’s own eyes shone with curiosity.  

“You two seem close.” Magnus added, smirking.

“He’s a thorn in my side, but also irritatingly good at his job.” Draco shrugged. “It’s a burden you learn to bear.”

Scorpius gave Alec and Magnus a pained look. “They always argue.”

Alec looked incredulous.

“Come now, Scorp. Put on your coat. We should leave if we’re to make it by noon.” Draco said, summoning his Auror robes and Scorpius’s coat from the bedroom. “And be sure to thank Magnus and Alec for all they’ve done for us.”

Scorpius slid from his chair and into his coat. When Magnus and Alec stood to see them out, they found themselves with an armful of child.

“Thankyou Magnus, for saving my dad. Thankyou Alec, for looking after me.”

Magnus and Alec melted into the boy, smothering him with their own hugs. Draco simply watched on, amused.

“You must come back to visit.” Magnus insisted, glancing over to Draco who looked contrite. “You're welcome anytime.”

Scorpius inhaled sharply and turned to his dad with wide, pleading eyes.

“Can we?” Scorpius asked. “Please?”

Draco nodded, after a moment of both Alec and Magnus staring imploringly at him.

“Of course, honey.”

Scorpius squealed, much to the delight of Magnus, who picked him up and spun him.

“Wait, come with me. I have something for you, my dear.” Magnus grabbed Scorpius’s hand and they disappeared into his study.

Left alone with Draco, Alec walked over to shake the man’s hand again.

“It was good to meet you, Draco,” Alec said. He vaguely noted that Draco was quite tall, about an inch taller than himself.

Draco smiled at him, friendly.

“I’d like to thank you too, Alec Lightwood. Magnus seems happy with you.” Draco gave him a fond look, and Alec felt himself flushing in embarrassment.

“Oh, aren't you adorable?” Draco smirked, but then his expression grew serious. “I should let you know, Magnus is a dear friend of mine. I would take it as personal insult should anyone hurt him.”

Alec recognised the threat in the words, and he straightened instinctively: like he often had as a child in front of his own father. Today, though, he looked Draco right in the eyes.

“I won't hurt him, sir.” Alec flushed again when he realised he'd just addressed Draco as ‘sir’. Draco simply looked amused.

“See that you don't,” Draco said, just as Magnus and Scorpius returned.

Scorpius was holding a black book, a gleeful grin on his face. Draco raised an eyebrow.

“It's a book of warlock potions.” Magnus clarified, and Draco’s brows shot up into his hairline. “Oh don't give me that look, Draco. It's perfectly safe. Just some simple, easy draughts to get him started.”

Scorpius ran over to Draco, grabbing his hand excitedly.

“Dad! Can we make one when we get home?” Scorpius asked excitedly. “There's one that turns things really sour and one that makes itching powder.”

Draco looked exasperated now.

“Did you just arm my son with new prank material?” he asked and Magnus simply grinned.

“Alright, Scorp. Let's get to Potter first and then we’ll talk about your potions shall we?” Draco said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Scorpius got a glint in his eyes at this, and Magnus saw Draco’s cunning in him clearly for the first time.

“Maybe he'll agree to test some of them.” Scorpius chirped, and Magnus chuckled.

“Well then gentleman,” Draco said, gripping Scorpius’s hand tighter. “Thankyou again for your hospitality. It's been a pleasure.”

Draco looked at Magnus now.

“It was good seeing you again, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled.

“Likewise.”

Draco inclined his head, before twisting on the spot and disappearing with an almost inaudible ‘pop’.

Magnus and Alec shared a look in the now oddly quiet apartment, feeling a small sense of loss in the absence of their guests.

“Well, that was…eventful,” Alec said.

Magnus simply laughed, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Alec's hands came to rest on his hips.

“Scorpius was charming, wasn't he?” Magnus said, somewhat wistful. “Draco’s done a wonderful job.”

Alec smiled down at him, expression soft and open.

“They were certainly a pair.” He laughed. “But yeah, he was a good kid.”

Magnus hummed happily, before something occurred to him.

“I think Draco stole my favourite pyjamas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have Draco and Magnus's first meeting plotted out in my head. If there's interest for it, I may consider writing it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
